


Do You Remember Me? Cuz I Remember You

by mynameisdrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jihoon hits hard, M/M, Punch to the face, Soft Kisses, Soulmate AU, mentions of past bullying, pregnant Lee Jihoon, that soulmate AU where the first touch from your soulmate gets you pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: The first time Mingyu met his soulmate, he was gifted a punch in the face.





	Do You Remember Me? Cuz I Remember You

Mingyu was strolling the isles of the grocery store all by himself at just after nine o’clock at night. He was going down each individual aisle to get all of the ingredients he needed for dinner the next night. His parents were coming to visit him in the small two bedroom house he had recently moved in to. He was to make dinner for them and they would spend the night before leaving the next day.

  
  


He had finished university a few years before and had been working at a dentist's office ever since and he really enjoyed it. He didn’t mind getting bitten on his fingers by children, adults, and elderly people alike. Teeth had always interested him and even though it was kind of a gross profession, he genuinely loved his job. He liked improving people’s smiles and teaching them how to properly care for their teeth.

 

But although Mingyu loved his job and was successful and comfortable financially, there was undeniably something that was missing. Someone to share everything he had with, someone to hold at night or hold him at night, someone else to cook for, someone else to be there for. Mingyu knew who this someone was, his soulmate. His soulmate was the one he yearned for, the one he daydreamed about, the one he was destined for since before birth. Everyone had a soulmate, and Mingyu couldn’t wait for his, he had fantasized about them meeting countless times.

 

He would see them, in a beautiful park when the flowers were in full bloom and he would run to them and lift them in the air by their waist, holding them against his body with his strong arms. Or, he would see them in the street, the rain pouring and soaking them, who was without an umbrella. Mingyu would have an umbrella, and he would sprint to them and hold his umbrella over their body to protect them from the cold. In every scenario he dreamt up, they would fall in love from the first time their eyes met and would stay together forever.

 

Mingyu didn’t know how he would tell exactly that his soulmate was in fact his soulmate, as it could happen in a number of different ways. Some people were born color blind and wouldn’t be able to see color until they met their soulmate. Some people were born with a matching tattoo to their soulmate. Others would have the first words their soulmate spoke to them tattooed on their body since birth. It happened other ways too, but those were the most common, Mingyu had yet to experience anything. He wasn’t born with tattoos, tattoos never appeared on him when he spoke to someone new, and he had always been able to see color. This left him wondering how he would be able to sense his soulmate.

 

Mingyu pushed the thought from his mind as he strolled down the cereal aisle in search of his favorite sugary cereal, Frosted Flakes. He was met with an adorable sight, a rather short boy (or man, Mingyu couldn’t tell exactly) trying to reach a box on the top shelf. The guy was standing on the bottom shelf on the tips of his toes and reaching as high as his short arm allowed him but he still couldn’t reach. He huffed in frustration and that was when Mingyu decided to help him.

 

Mingyu walked toward him and just as he reached him the guy lost his balance and started to fall. Mingyu caught him and felt an odd warm sensation spread throughout his body. The boy gasped from what Mingyu assumed was the same sensation he was feeling in his body. But as Mingyu kept his long arms wrapped around the guy, the shorter suddenly pulled away and turned to face him. ‘Yes! This is my soulmate! I finally get to meet him!’ Mingyu thought excitedly, thinking he’d be awarded a kiss and live happily ever after with the short one.

 

Mingyu saw a flash of the short man’s face when he turned to face Mingyu before his face was met with a hard fist. Mingyu stumbled back and fell on his ass, reaching to clutch his now bleeding nose.

 

“Oh fuck!” Mingyu exclaimed in pain. He rarely ever swore but goddamn this guy hit him hard. Mingyu attempted to stand up and only succeeded with the help of the shelf behind him. Mingyu looked up and finally caught sight of the guys full face, a familiar face at that. This was the face of Lee Jihoon, Mingyu’s school tormentor and nemesis. Jihoon has been so mean to Mingyu because when they were eleven and twelve, Jihoon was taller than Mingyu and older. Jihoon would poke fun at Mingyu for being short and would push him around because of it. Mingyu had had a crush on Jihoon, but he also was resentful of the elder for how he treated him. He had wanted to show off his tall stature when his sudden growth spurt hit when he was fifteen, but he hadn’t gone to the same school as Jihoon. Now, stuck with Jihoon for the rest of his life, Mingyu could.

 

“What the hell! You’re my soulmate?!” Jihoon shouted as he strode over to Mingyu. He pushed Mingyu and Mingyu just stood there, wondering if Jihoon knew who he was and just hated him that much. “You just got me pregnant! How dare you put your hands on me!” Jihoon pounded his small fists against Mingyu’s broad chest as Mingyu gazed down at him fondly.

 

Jihoons fists didn’t hurt as badly now, all Mingyu could think about was the fact that his soulmate was standing in front of him. It somewhat sucked that they had a rough past, but Mingyu was thinking about their future. According to Jihoon, they were now expecting a baby and Mingyu knew the elder wasn’t lying. Getting pregnant from the first touch of your soulmate, was one of the more rare ways of recognizing your soulmate, but it did happen to people.

 

Mingyu decided to stop getting hit by Jihoon, so he gently grabbed Jihoon’s wrists and stopped him from punching him. Jihoon stopped and looked up at Mingyu, a cute pout set on his face.

 

“Calm down, everything is going to be fine.” Mingyu told him. “Do you remember me?”

 

“No,” Jihoon looked away, glaring at the ground.

 

“I’m Mingyu, Kim Mingyu.” Jihoons eyes widened in recognition before he scanned Mingyu from head to toe. Mingyu let go of Jihoon’s wrists and the younger stepped back to get a good look at his soulmate.

 

“You look different.”

 

“Well, I’m not eleven anymore, hyung.” Mingyu laughed lightly.

 

“Well obviously I can tell that much. You’re not all scrawny and short, I can’t even push you around anymore.” Jihoon continued to pout as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mingyu smiled lightly and turned to pick up his hand held grocery basket where he had dropped it to catch Jihoon. Jihoon had his own basket in hand when Mingyu turned to face the elder once more.

 

“Do you wanna finish your shopping with me? I can get the cereal you were trying to reach for you.” Mingyu grabbed the box of Cheerios from the top shelf and handed them to Jihoon. Jihoon and Mingyu finished their shopping together and were soon leaving with grocery bags in hand.

 

“Can I have your number, hyung? Yanno since we’re gonna have a baby and we’re like bound together for life now,” he chuckled awkwardly.

 

“Sure, are you doing anything tomorrow. We can hang out or something,” Jihoon offered.

 

“Well actually my parents are visiting and I’m supposed to make dinner for them and then they’re leaving again the day after.” Mingyu said before getting an idea. “You should come over and meet them, I’m sure they’d remember you,” Something flickered in Mingyu’s eyes and Jihoon caught it.

 

“I’ll come over, but what’s that look for?” Mingyu blushed and mumbled “Nothing.” Before Jihoon stepped closer with a smirk, trying to get Mingyu to look at him. “What Mingyu-ya? Why would they remember me? You never told the teachers when I would pick on you when we were kids how would they know who I am?”

 

“Well, I had a really big crush on you and my parents knew about it from how much I would talk about you.” Mingyu said, he was so embarrassed. “And they’d encourage me to talk to you but I just made up excuses like you were older and too cool for me, but I never told them the real reason I couldn’t talk to you.” Jihoon’s face fell and he was left feeling regretful and sad for Mingyu. Jihoon placed his arm on Mingyu’s and looked him in the eyes when Mingyu finally looked at him.

 

“Mingyu, I am so so sorry for how I treated you and I’m sorry that I never apologized for it when we were kids. I know how damaging it is when people treat you like you’re lesser when you aren’t. I don’t mind if you don’t forgive me but I will try to make it up to you. I promise I’ll try my hardest, okay?” Mingyu nodded and smiled a little at Jihoon.

 

“Does this mean I can make fun of you for being short hyung?” Mingyu asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood. Jihoon rolled his eyes and smiled a bit embarrassedly. “Yeah sure whatever.”

 

They swapped numbers and Mingyu walked Jihoon to his car, bravely ducking to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. Mingyu’s cheeks flushed and Jihoon pulled the taller into a hug, his face buried in Mingyu’s chest. They pulled away after only a few seconds and Jihoon got in his car.

 

“I’ll text you my address,” Mingyu said.

 

“What time should I be there? Oh and should I bring anything?”

 

“Six o’clock and just bring your appetite, I’m a good cook hyung. You’re gonna be happy to have me cook for you for the rest of our lives.” Mingyu said somewhat smugly but mostly playful.

 

“I can’t wait, goodnight Mingyu.”

 

“Night Hoonie hyung.” Mingyu said and left to his own car.

 

The next night, Jihoon was introduced to Mingyu’s parents and they were ecstatic to know they would soon become grandparents. Jihoon had been shy for pretty much the whole dinner but that was okay.  Mr. and Mrs. Kim embarrassed Mingyu enough so that he became equally as shy, so they were even. Jihoon felt very welcome around the three of them and found that Mingyu wasn’t lying when he said he could cook. Jihoon ate and ate and he agreed that he would love to have Mingyu cook for him for the rest of their lives together. Dinner went off without a hitch and soon, Mingyu was walking Jihoon to his car that was parked in the driveway.

 

“My parents wanna see you again tomorrow for lunch before they leave.” Mingyu said.

 

“Okay, just text me the time and place,” Jihoon really liked Mingyu’s parents and it felt good to know they seemed to like him too.

 

“Did you have a good time tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I really like your parents, they’re really nice and funny.” Jihoon smiled.

 

“I’m glad, when I told them about you they were so ecstatic, they know I’ve been waiting a long time for you, well for my soulmate.” Mingyu paused “They really like you too, my mom thinks you’re adorable and my dad likes how knowledgeable you are. He finally has someone to talk to about all his manly stuff.”

 

“Well you’re knowledgeable too yanno, teeth and all that fun stuff” Jihoon said.

 

“Yeah but he likes manly knowledge like cars and roofs and building and stuff. I’m more school book smart, I’m happy you have some of the same interests as him, he loves to talk.”

 

“Well I love to talk too, so I’ll probably be on the phone with your dad all the time.” Jihoon jokes.

 

“Thank you so much for coming, I had a great time tonight too.” They both were quiet then, just looking at each other and thinking.

 

Mingyu moved in closer and leaned down, this time kissing Jihoon softly on the lips instead of the forehead. Jihoon didn’t pull away, instead he cupped Mingyu’s face and kissed him back as Mingyu put his hands on Jihoon’s waist. They stayed that way for a while, just softly kissing in the driveway, enjoying their moment together. Soon it was time to pull away and for Jihoon to go home. They parted with a few more kisses and promises of seeing each other the next day. Both knowing they’d see each other the next day, the day after, and all the days after.


End file.
